Champagne
by Vampite
Summary: Kurt gets a bit carried away after the Warbler's Christmas Party.


**A/N: Found this in an old LJ post in my journal, it's not half bad so I thought I would post it. Enjoy, and please review! :D**

Kurt stood at his dresser, straightening his tie as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, turning. Blaine walked into the room, wearing a bright red Santa hat. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What is on your head?" He asked.

"It's a hat. I have one for you, too," Blaine said, holding out a matching hat. Kurt looked at it like it was a live snake.

"I am NOT wearing a hat that looks like that." Kurt looked back at Blaine, eyebrows raised.

"Come on Kurt, it's Christmas." Blaine told him with a smile. He looked at Kurt with a pleading expression in his eyes. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine took back the hat. "You'll wear it eventually."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and opened the door. "No, it's a fashion disgrace. Let's go."

Blaine and Kurt walked down the halls of Dalton quickly, heading to the Dining Hall where this year's Warblers Christmas party was being held. Blaine kept offering Kurt the hat, and Kurt kept shaking his head, knowing he would never wear something like that, even though Blaine did look quite cute in his. They walked into the Dining Hall, and Kurt laughed as he saw everyone was wearing hats like Blaine's, except for Wes, who was wearing a ridiculous pair of light up reindeer antlers. He walked over, and Kurt almost doubled over in laughter when he realized that they jingled when he walked too.

"See, Kurt, everyone's wearing one." Blaine told him, as he tried to force the hat onto his head. Kurt ducked out from under the hat.

"I don't care, I am NOT wearing that hat." Kurt said. Wes laughed at them both, and then held out two glasses of champagne to Kurt and Blaine. They both took one, and Kurt took a tentative sip of his. Blaine smiled at him again, and they sat down at a table.

"The antlers are a nice touch, Wes," Blaine told him, and Wes shook his head, letting the antlers ring again.

"Glad you like them," Wes said. David walked over as Wes was shaking his antlers, and raised his eyebrows as he sat down.

"Don't tell him you like the antlers, I'm starting to think he's going to wear them every day now," David said, and Wes laughed.

"Well, I like them." Wes shook his head again, and the jingling rang out. Kurt took another sip of his champagne, and reached over to the hat that Blaine was still holding. He took it from Blaine's hands, and put it on his head, trying to not mess up his hair. Blaine smiled at him.

"Hey, we match now," he pointed out, and Kurt laughed. He took another sip of his champagne, draining the glass.

"You're lucky you're so persuasive." Kurt whispered as he straightened his hat. David and Wes were still fighting over Wes' antlers, and Blaine was watching them with an amused expression on his face. Kurt watched them for a while, before getting up from the table. Blaine got up beside him, and Kurt smiled as they walked over to the table with more champagne. He grabbed another glass, and took a quick drink. He was starting to feel a bit light headed, but he would stop before he was too drunk. Him and Blaine started to walk back to the table, until they were stopped by a bunch of cheering. They both looked around, until Blaine looked up and got a look of understanding on his face.

"Mistletoe," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt looked up, and smiled as he saw it. Before Blaine had a chance to look back down at Kurt, Kurt quickly kissed him, tasting Blaine's minty fresh breath mixed with the champagne. He pulled away as the cheering started again, and they both hurried back to their table. Kurt smiled as he noticed Blaine was blushing slightly. They slid back into their seats, and Kurt noticed that Wes' girlfriend had joined them at their table. She, too, was wearing a Santa hat like his and Blaine's.

"How're you liking Christmas at Dalton, Kurt?" Wes' girlfriend asked him.

"Oh, it's great. This party is much more elaborate than anything we would have at McKinley." Kurt told her with a smile.

"It's great you like it here, you seem really happy," she said with a slight smile. Blaine laughed, and Kurt raised his eyebrows. Blaine just shook his head.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you ever had champagne before, Kurt?" Blaine asked him, staring at Kurt's now empty second glass. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine laughed again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the table next to them breaking out into a chorus of Jingle Bells. Kurt, Wes, David and Blaine joined in, Kurt's singing slightly slurred. Kurt started to giggle as the song ended, and they went into a pop-inspired version of O Christmas Tree.

"Can I have more champagne?" Kurt asked no one in particular as they stopped singing.

"No, Kurt. No more champagne for you." Blaine laughed as Kurt tried his best puppy eyed expression. "In fact, we should probably go."

"But we only just got here!" Kurt protested.

"We've been here for long enough, Kurt. You should go to bed." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they both stood up. "Goodnight, Wes, David, Elizabeth," he said as they started to walk out of the room.

"You're no fun." Kurt said, as he walked down the hall, slightly clumsily. Blaine laughed.

"If you'll remember, you're the one who didn't want to wear the hat." Blaine said, looking at the bright red hat that was still on Kurt's head.

"Because it's offensive to all the good hats," Kurt told Blaine, which made him laugh again.

"You get drunk really quickly, don't you?" Blaine said as they finally reached the door to Kurt's room. Blaine opened the door, and started to walk in, but Kurt stopped walking.

"What…" Blaine started to say, before Kurt quickly threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and pulled him into a kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and eagerly kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while, Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms, kissing each other, until Kurt finally pulled away. With a smile, he quickly slipped into his room.

"I hope he wasn't as drunk as I thought he was," Blaine whispered as he walked away from Kurt's door. "Or at least sober enough to remember that."


End file.
